H’rahk Sector
The H'rahk Sector is located on the edge of the Expansion Region. Pre-Battle of H'rahk, the sector contained nine moons, all of which were inhabitable. This system made its first appearance in Lion's Mouth Entertainment's Conquest of the Empire saga in which most of the story takes place on the primary moon. Overview Species The H'rahk Sector is inhabited by three different species. But while they are very different in appearance, all three evolved from a non-sentient race called the Raafitym. *'Rahkan' The primary species. Humanoid in shape but covered in feathers, with a head like a falcon's, wings, and talons. *'Fiiloshi' Also humanoid in shape but appear more reptillian. They have been likened to the Trandoshans. *'Tymians' Short creatures standing one meter tall, or so has been told. No non-H'rahkian has ever seen them. *'Raafitym' Also called The Ancients or Tahg-a'diri. Little is known about them save for what has been written on the walls of the ancient temples on each of the nine moons. In the depictions, they appear to be very tall and thin with ebony skin. Languages *All three species speak Raa'kvuk, the native dialect. The Rahkan of the primary moon, however, were also fluent in Huttese, as taught to them by a starpilot in 86 BBY. Planets/Moons *'H'rahk I' The primary moon, which was inhabitated only by the Rahkan and had been for seventy-eight years, since the Ahk'kor Treaty in 94 BBY. *'H'rahk II' The secondary moon, also exclusively inhabited by the Rahkan. This moon also fell under the Ahk'kor Treaty. *'H'rahk III' The third moon, which has been in a state of decay since 32 BBY. It is inhabited by small numbers of Rahkan and Tymians. Most have abandoned it, however. *'Fyyosh' The fourth moon, inhabited solely by the Fiiloshi. Any other species that enter the moon will be captured and enslaved. *'Grsk'ah' The fifth moon, inhabited mostly by the "independent" Fiiloshi. The Fiiloshi of Grsk'ah and Fyyosh are constantly at war with each other. *'Tydm I' The sixth moon, inhabited by Tymians and Rahkan. *'Tydm II' The seventh moon, inhabited solely by Tymians. *'Froskk' The eighth moon, inhabited by Rahkan, Tymians, and "good" Fiiloshi. *'Gelfia' The ninth moon, also called the Moon of the Mystics or Hriim-di'Bratora. This is the dwelling place of the Rahkan Mystics, who worship and guard the Tomb of the Ancients, where one hundred Raafitym are buried. No war nor weapons are permitted on this moon. While no treaty was ever signed on the matter, the three species respect the law of this moon regardless. The Yuuzhan Vong War The H'rahk Sector, like many other systems in the galaxy, was invaded during the Yuuzhan Vong War. For the first time in H'rahkian history, all three of the sector's races united to fight against the Vong. The invaders met their match with this alliance, especially when they came face-to-face with the Fiiloshi, who tore through their numbers like tissue paper. Many H'rahkians were lost, but in the end victory was won out and the remaining seven moons (by this time, H'rahk III had decayed to the point of implosion) were left fairly unscathed. Sources *''Conquest of the Empire'' *''Stand'' Appearances *''Conquest of the Empire'' *''Stand'' *''Colonel Ledok and the Mission to Qalabar'' *''Crusade of the Rebellion'' Category:Systems and Sectors